


Agents of P.R.I.D.E

by respoftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Mack's Relationship told through the Annual PRIDE parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of P.R.I.D.E

**Author's Note:**

> This is, hopefully, going to be a series of loosely connected drabbles showing the progression of Fitz and Mack's relationship by their attendance at the annual PRIDE parade.
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts for this series please drop me a message: [Tumblr](http://fitzheartmack.tumblr.com)

Somehow, amidst all the flesh and muscles and rainbows and dangly bits, Mack’s eyes manage to hone in on Fitz.

The annual PRIDE parade is the last place he had expected to see the quiet engineer.  He’d only been working with Coulson’s team for a couple of weeks and while he’d definitely noticed Fitz, he’d also been warned by about a million people to stay away from him.  He remembers thinking at the time that it was a shame but now, seeing a tipsy looking Fitz grinning and swaying to the music, he _knows_ that he should have made the effort.

In deference to the carnival atmosphere, Fitz’s cardigan is rainbow coloured which makes Mack smile.  He may not have spoken to Fitz yet but one thing he does know, is that the man loves his cardigans.  And, if the way Fitz is sucking down his drink is any indication, he can add pina coladas to that list as well.

The sight of Fitz’s cheeks hollowing as he determinedly empties the pineapple shell of all it’s goodness is doing wonderful things for and to Mack. Before he has time to think twice about it, he finds himself pushing through the crowd, making his way towards the rainbow covered Scotsman.

“Fitz? Hi!" Mack feels idiotic when Fitz jumps about a mile in the air, clearly not expecting to see anyone from work here. "Um, I didn’t know that you were..I mean, not that you need to be, y'know, to be here but…um…you do know who I am, right?  Mack?  I work with, ah, at the same company as you."  It suddenly dawns on Mack that Fitz might have no idea who he is.  They’d been introduced once, on his first day, and Fitz had kind of been off in his own little world, muttering to himself and clutching at his shoulder.  When Fitz still doesn’t answer, he remembers something Hunter had said.  Shit. "Oh man, I’m sorry.  I, uh, I heard you have trouble with words sometimes?  Are you, is it bad just now or..?”

Fitz’s mouth finally closes and he draws himself up, shaking his head.  “No…I mean, yes, I - uh - with words - but that’s not what’s wrong.  Just now.  Um,  I just - distracted! Yes.  Distracted.  By the - the..” Fitz waves his hands in the air, indicating that Mack’s chest was the source of the distraction.

Mack feels heat rise to his cheeks as he realises that he’s in PRIDE mode at the moment and this year that meant glitter, lots of glitter, no shirt and the tightest rainbow coloured briefs he owns (yes, he owns more than one pair.) 

“Yeah, sorry about that.  It’s PRIDE, right?"  Mack gives a little what-are-you-gonna-do shrug and the smile it brings to Fitz’s face almost takes his breath away. 

"You definitely have nothing to  - to - sorry about." 

"Yeah?”

It’s Fitz’s turn to blush now as he nods quickly.

Of course, Mack’s friends choose that moment to spot him in the crowd and start yelling about free shots.  Fitz can obviously see the hesitance in his face but shoos him off with a story about heading back to the base soon anyway. 

“I’ll talk to you later?  At work?” Mack asks as his friends get louder in their efforts to pull him away.

He takes Fitz’s smile, the one he hadn’t saw until a moment ago, the one that he’s pretty sure he wants to see every day, as a promise.

Tomorrow. He’s gonna make an effort to talk to Fitz again tomorrow.

And he does. There’s more flannel and less glitter and Fitz is obviously having a rough day but the blinding relief in Fitz’s face when someone finally understands what he’s been trying to say does wonderful things to and for Mack, just like that damn pina colada had.

It’s the start of something.  Something that Mack hopes will be really amazing.


End file.
